Life is like a roller coaster
by Beverley
Summary: Yo M, your convincing skills are good. God hottie, I hope you are ready for me,' Belle said flirty as she walked away. Matilda, Lucas story with MatildaLucas pairing.
1. Chapter 1 :  She Says

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or Home and Away, Seven does.

**Rated:** T **Spoilers:** No

* * *

**Life is like a roller coaster**

Matilda and Lucas had just graduated from uni, and they are both on their way back to Summer Bay. They haven't seen each other since the summer for two years ago.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 She Says**

Matilda's Pov:

"It was now a half an hour again, before I was in Summer Bay again, just an hour until I could see my family again," I thought for my self.

I am so looking forward to it, to see Lucas again; it's going to be weird to see my ex again.

Then I saw the letters: Welcome to Summer Bay! it was so good to see the diner and everything again, I haven't't realize that I have missed it so much before I saw it all again.

Then I came to the house and pulled the car over, nothing was changed it still looked the same.

Mum came out at the door and ran to my and hugged me tight.

Lucas Prov:

I saw Matilda hugging Beth when I came to the house.

I went out of the car, and Matilda turned around and looked at me and said, " It's so good to see you again, I've missed you"

"You too!" I said and gave her a hug.

She was prettier than she ever had been I thought for myself.

Then dad and Beth came over and hugged me, they almost squeezed all the air that I had in my lungs out.

Matilda's Pov:

It was so good to see Lucas again and hole my family.

Lucas was so handsome; I just melted when he gave me that hug.

And when I got inside the house, I unpacked my things and sat down on the bed and started to write in my diary. Like I had starter to do when I was back at uni.

Dear Diary 

_I'm in Summer Bay again, it so good to be back._

_And then it's Lucas, when I saw him today all my feelings I had for him a couple of years ago came floating back to me, what am I going to do?_

_Anyway mum and Tony are so happy together; it's so good to see some couples who are meant to be together._

_Mum is yelling dinner so I have to go. I'll write more tomorrow._

* * *

**Authorsnote:** I will be updating this once a week, and all chapters is written. I'd like rewievs, good and bad. :) 


	2. What Can I Do

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for my gramma faults, English isn't my first lanuage. Also all the chapters are named after songs.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 What Can I Do**

After dinner Lucas and I sat on the coach and watched TV.

" So, how was the trip," Lucas asked

" It was okay, but boring, alone in a car in six hour's is judge to be boring," I said as I turned of the TV.

"You are still old good Mattie," he said and kissed me on the cheek

"Yeah I guess so," I said as I looked into his beautifully blue eyes.

I was about to ask about how he was doing when he kissed me.

In that moment I knew that this is going to be a summer I would ever forget. But I just couldn't go there again, to much had happened.

I pushed him away, and ran out to the beach, I could hear Lucas shout at me, but I just blocked it out, it was one thing I wanted in that moment and that was to eb alone.

I sat down on the beach and saw that Colleen comes over to me.

"Matilda, it is so good to see you again, and what an wonderful woman you have become."

"Thanks Colleen," I tried to sound nice, but for what I heard it didn't go just like planned when I said it.

"While I am talking to you have you heard the news?" she said whit an very enthusiastic voice.

"No, but I am really not in the mood right now Colleen," I tried to say nice again; I think I managed to sound a little nicer now though.

"Oh, well then, I better be going then, but it's not my fault if everyone knows it and not you." She as she walked away and started to talk to the next person she saw."

When I saw that I just had to laugh a little for myself, she still was Colleen. She hadn't changed a bit; it is actually good to see some people who still are the same as they where before I left.

Lucas Pov

I walked over to Mattie, she stood up and looked at me, and said:

" Lucas if we go there, it wouldn't be any way back if it end like last time, I am not sure if I am able to take that chance again," she said whit tears in her eyes, and I saw at her that what she sad was true.

"I am not going to hurt you again Mattie, you are the one for me, but I didn't realise it before I saw you today." I said and pulled her onto a hug.

"How can you make it sound so easy, when it isn't?" Mattie said while she looked at me. I replied with, "life isn't easy Mattie, but we can make it easier together." The words I said seemed to affect her because she was now kissing me.

"So you guys are back in town, and together," I heard Ric said.

"Ric," Shouted Matilda, and run up to him and gave him a long hug, for all the years she had missed him in her life.

"It's so good to see you again mate," I said.

"Why can't we go to the dinner and catch up," said Matilda enthusiastic

"Yeah, sure," Ric said.

As we walked up to the dinner Cassie came over and joined us, then I thought about all the times we used to be us four.

" So are you guys staying for good," Cassie said.

" Yeah, at least I am staying for a while, what about you Luc," Mattie said as she pulled me closer.

" Yeah, I guess I am going to stay for a while too," I said.

" Cool, then it is gone to be just like old times," Cassie said while she sat down at a table.


	3. Crash

**Chapter 3 Crash**

The next day I woke up early and got out in the living room, to my surprise I found Matilda sitting there and eating breakfast.

"Hi, did I wake you," she said with an sweet voice.

" No, I just couldn't sleep," I replied.

"Good, then I better go I promised Cassie to go shopping early today, but when I come back we need to talk, bye," she said before she rushed out the door. Talk was never a good thing from my experience, but I didn't want to use the day thinking about it.

Then I started to make myself breakfast, when Beth came in," You are up early you too," I said.

" Yeah, I heard voices," Beth replied.

" Yeah, it was just Mattie and I," I said.

"It isn't like Mattie to get up so early, I guess she has changed since she got away to Uni," Beth said and sat down at the table.

" Yeah I guess we all have changed," I said.

Matilda's Pov 

"Oh, Cassie look isn't it a beautiful dress," I said as we walked past a shop with a dress in the window.

"Yeah, it is beautiful you should try it," Cassie said while dragging me into the shop.

I ended up buying the dress and a lot of other clothes.

"I'm tired, why don't we go home to the boys." Cassie said when we had been on a café for a while.

" Yeah, I think that I have bought enough for today." I replied, as we walked outside to the streets.

"Carl." I shouted as I ran out in the road while I was looking at the man on the other side of the street. Suddenly everything went black.

Cassie Pov "Carl" I heard Mattie shout as she run out in the road. 

"Mattie," I screamed as a car hit Matilda.

In that moment thousand questions went through my head, _who was Carl, is Matilda going to be all right…_

I ran out to Matilda " Call a ambulance I shouted as I reached Matilda.

"Matilda, Matilda pleas wake up, wake up," I cried as I saw Carl in front of me.

" Who are you," I said to Carl.

" I'm Matilda's cousin, is she all right" he replied.

"What does it look's like, oh yeah she's fine, just look at her for god sake she's not fine," I screamed at him. Someone must have called the ambulance because it came driving towards us. When we arrived the hospital I had to call Beth, it was not going to be easy to tell her this. She had only been home for a day and then this happens.


	4. Make It All Okey

**Diclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, Seven does.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Make It All Okay**

Beth's Pov

I heard my mobil ring and went over and answers it.

"Hello, " I replied, unknown of that the news that I soon will hear will change my day drastic.

"Beth," I heard Cassie cried in the other line.

"Cassie what wrong, has something happen?" I asked worried.

"It's Mattie, she got hit by a car, you have too go to the hospital," I heard Cassie said whit an shacking voice.

"Oh, no my baby girl," I cried out load.

"Tony, Lucas, come out here now "I shouted out.

"What is it," Lucas said from his room.

" Just come out both of you, it's Mattie," I said while some tears came out from my eyes. They saw my face and you could see on there face that they where very worried.

" What about is it about Mattie," Lucas asked me, with a face that looked so desperate after answers.

"She got hit by a car, we have too go too the hospital." I replied quickely before running out the door.

Lucas Pov 

Oh no, this can't be happening to us again, if I loose her I don't now what I am going to do.

The trip to the hospital was long and none of us wanted to say something, it was a awkward silence. Beth was already upset enough and the last thing she needed was me to say something, I meant to lighten up the mood but it worked the other way.

Then finally we where there, and inside we saw Cassie, she just sat there alone with a blank face, like she didn't know what to do.

" How did this happen Cassie?" Beth asked Cassie.

" She saw Carl and the she ran out at the road, to reach him on the other side of the road." Cassie said while she saw Carl in the door.

"Carl, her cousin?" I asked Beth.

"Yeah, hello Beth long time since I last saw you," Carl said from behind us. None of us had seen the man who stood on the other side of the room.

Then the doctor came out, and hope came on all of our faces.

" Is she all right," Beth asked the doctor.

"She is in pretty good shape, but she is unconscious, she was a lucky girl, she just got some bruises and a broken leg and a few ribs, and of course some sores here and there," The doctor replied,"

"Thank god, can we go and see here," Beth said, with again hope on her face.

" Yes you guys can go and see her," the doctor said as he walked of.


	5. Wake Up

**Authers Note: My grammer isn't that good, but if anybody would like to proof read the story for me i'll be very greatful. Just send me a messige. :) Thanks for the rewives I have had from one person.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Wake up

" Matilda, Matilda pleas wake up," I heard Beth said to Matilda. Then her eyes opened, but it was only for a second before the machine next to her started to beep.

" Help, help," Beth screamed over and over again, you could her the weakness in her voice and the fair that she might loose her youngest daughter.

"Can everyone go out pleas" a nurse said as she and a doctor reached the room.

Then half an hour later, a doctor came out from Matilda's room.

"The reason Matilda blacked out was that her body couldn't take it anymore, she need to rest for a while to build up strength again," The doctor said.

" But can we see her now," Beth asked.

"Yes you can, but don't stress her, was the doctors last words before he walked away"

" We wont," dad said as we walked into Matilda's room.

Matilda's Pov 

"Lucas, mum, Tony, Cassie," I said as the four of them got in my room.

"Ohh, hey sweetheart, promise to not scare us like that again" Mum said to me, I just smiled at her.

Then I realised that it was one person who wasn't here, "Where is Carl?" I asked them.

"He had something to do, but he promised that he would visit you tomorrow," mum replied to me.

When the evening came mum, Tony and Cassie went home. We had all agreed to left Lucas with me for the night, of course we had too explain that we where together again.

" So what was It you wanted to talk to me about," Lucas asked when we were alone.

"Ehmm, I don't really remember," I said a little embarrassing.

" That's okey, it probably wasn't so important anyway" Lucas said as he took my hand.

"Probably," I replied, even though it bugged me so much that I didn't remember it, it could have been something important.

A week had passed, and I could go home today.

"Hi," mum said as she walked in the room.

"Ready to go home?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I guess," as I got up from bed and grabbed mine crutches.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" mum asked me as we walked out of the hospital.

"Yeah mum, I'm okey, I'll do anything for not to be in a hospital, so it's lovely to get out," I said as I smiled at her.

" That's the smile, I have missed that smile," mum laughed and studied me.

When I got home I went to my room to be for myself for a while, and I just needed to write down in my diary about my day.

Dear diary 

_I'm home from hospital, finally._

_Now I'm going to have the summer of my dreams with Lucas and all my friends and family_.

Then I heard a knock on the door " come in," I shouted. "Hi, I just thought you needed to talk to a girl," Cassie said. 

"So how are things between you and Lucas," Cassie asked me.

" I don't know, we just haven't had the time to be girlfriend and boyfriend," I said trying to force a smile on my face.

" That are we going to fix, invite him on a date tonight, now come on we have plenty things to do," she said enthusiastic, while she dragged me with her out the door.

Cassie and I were on our way out of the house when mum stopped us.

" You guys look happy," said mum.

" Oh yeah we are, me and Matilda are just going to do something," Cassie said

" Are you guys going to tell me what that thing is," mum replied.

"Nope," I said secret fully.

" Okey well then, as long as it's not any illegal," mum said as she started to plait some cloths.

"Trust me, it's not," I said as we walked out of the house laughing.

"Girls," I heard Tony said from the house.

Lucas Pov

I overheard Matilda and Cassie's conversation with Beth, I wonder what they are up to. But then again they are girls, it's probably something I don't want to be a part of. Some hours later it knocked on the door.

"Yes," I answered.

" Hi," Cassie sad as she dragged me up and walked me out of the house and towards the beach.

"I think you could figure out by your self," she said as she walked of.

"Hello handsome," I heard Matilda say from behind me.

"Come on," she said.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"On a date," Mattie replied.

" This is beautiful," I said as I saw a table and two chairs and some food stand on my favourite place in Summer Bay.

Two hours later.

Matilda and I stood outside the house and kissing, I lifted her up and carried her in my bedroom.

"I love you, and I have since the first day I meet you," Matilda said.

"Me too," I replied.


	6. Every Time We Touch

**Authors note: I'm so sorry for my fault during writing, my grammer faults and the other. If anybody would like to proof read, I will be very happy. I'll try to post the next chapter in a few days time, It is all written.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Every Time We Touch**

Matilda's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up with Lucas strong grip around me, in that moment I wished that I could be there forever.

"Lucas breakfast," I heard Tony said outside the door.

"Lucas wake up," I said as I tried to wake up Lucas.

" Hi," Lucas said as he kissed me and started to roll over me.

"Not now Lucas, you dad is outside your door," I said.

Just as I said it the door opened and Tony came in.

" Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't now that you were here Matilda," he said as he quickly walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing," I said to Lucas.

We both got dressed and got out in to the living room.

"Oh hi you guys," mum said as we took a seat and joined them for breakfast.

" Tony and I have discussed what just happened and we have made some suggestion about the situation,"

"Oh god, here we go" I whispered to Lucas.

" Matilda, Lucas your both 21 years old and are adult so you guys can stay in each other room, but why don't you Lucas move in to Matilda, since she has the room who is a little apart from the house," Beth said.

" We will keep that in mind," I said as I dragged Lucas out of the house, and in to my room. That day we didn't got a chance to eat breakfast, but that was an excuse to got the diner afterwards.

" So what do you thing about the suggestion?" I said.

"I guess it could work," Lucas said to me.

" Yeah it could, but can we wait until I'm get read of this plaster,"

" Yeah of course, and that will say in four weeks time I will move in to your room," Lucas said and kissed me.

4 weeks later

Matilda had now gotten her plaster removed, and everything went smoothly as the time passed by.

Lucas Pov

"Okey that was all I think," I said to Matilda.

"Finally, we live in the same room," Matilda said as she kissed me.

"What do you want to do today then," I asked Matilda.

" Well tonight Cass and I have planned that the four of us could see a movie here, if that's okey for you then," she said.

"Yeah, sure we can do that, then I have the chance to catch up with Ric,"

Evening

Matilda and I sat on the sofa and kissed when Ric and Cass came in.

"Get a room" Ric said.

"Very funny Ric, while you are talking about that, Luc have moved into my room," Mattie said enthusiastic.

"Cool, but does Beth and Tony like it then?" Cass asked.

"Yeah they are cool with it, actually it was their idea," I said while I stood up.

"Anyway, wich movie do you guys want to see," I asked.

"What about this one," Matilda said as she was holding up a chick movie.

"No, that's a chick movie, we can see this," I replied.

"Okey we can see that movie, but next Matilda and I choose movie," Cassie said as she sat down in the chair.


	7. No Promises

**Authors note: Sorry for my grammer and other mistakes in the story. I do not own the chracters seven does. I'll try to update in a few days time.**

**Also: Belle is a little bit different from what she is in the show in this chapter.

* * *

**

**No Promises**

It had now been 8 weeks since Matilda and Lucas had arrived in the Bay again, they both were very happy for the moment. But they lived in the Bay, and when you live there you will never know for how long it will last. It is always happening something unexpected. When the last thing you want is that something is going to ruin your happiness.

Matilda's Pov 

"Henry," I shouted as him standing in the door, leaning causally on the door frame. Like it was something he did every day when he saw his sister.

" Hey sis," he said before he hugged me for all those moments I had wanted a hug from him, but he wasn't there.

" What are you doing here," I said as I released my self from the hug, even though I didn't want to because it felt so good to have those protective arms of my brother around me.

"I'm back for god," he said simply, as our mum walked in the living room, surprised to see her youngest son in her house.

" For good? It's so good to see you again," I said as I let mum hug Henry. She hadn't said anything yet, I guess she just didn't have any word for this surprise visit or what can I actually call it. He said that he was back for good, but it feels so weird to have him back in the bay again.

Then my boyfriend walked in and looked at Henry studying him, he new who he was because he had seen pictures of him. But now my boyfriend and my twin finally met.

"Lucas this is Henry my twin, Henry this is Lucas my boyfriend," I said too the two young men in my life.

" Nice to finally meet you," I heard Henry say cheerfully.

"Yeah you to," Lucas replied with a smile on his face.

" So, Henry are you hungry? I can make some lunch to," mum asked.

"Yes, lunch sounds good, where can I set my bags?" Henry asked curiously, while he looked around him self.

"You could put then in your old room," mum said as she walked over to the fridge.

"So Mattie what are your plans for your future? When we have talked on the phone you never said anything about your plans for the future." Henry asked me.

"Ehmm, I am looking for a job as a teacher, hopefully I will get one soon, what about you?" I replied.

"I don't know actually," Henry said back, which surprised me very much, Henry had always been the one of us who knew what he would do with his life.

Then looked at my watch and remember that I had promised Cassie to meet her now.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go, I promised Cassie to meet up with her," I said as I got up to leave.

"It's okey, we'll just catch up tomorrow or something like that," Henry told me, before I smiled at him and walked out the door and into the beautifully day, it was today.

"Hi Cassie, so what was it that you wanted to talk about," I said as sat down next to Cassie.

"I think I am pregnant," Cassie said whiteout any emotions, before all the emotions she had held back came out in tears.

"Ohh Cass, but why aren't you happy?" I said as I comforted her.

"We are way too young I am 21 years old and are still going are uni, I don't think I am able to have a child now. It doesn't fit into my plan I have for the two next years. After that I would be so happy to have a child, but not now." Cassie said to me.

"It's going to be okey, I promise," I said as I saw Ric ran towards us.

"Cassie, what's wrong," Ric said as he reached us.

"I'll leave you two too it," I said as I got up, and Ric took over my seat.

"Thanks Mattie," Cassie said.

"Anytime," I replied as I walked away.

When I reached the other side of the beach I sat down and wrote in my diary, which I always had in my bag.

_Dear diary_

_Today Henry came home, I am so excited. Yeah you read right, my long lost brother, who for the last years have only been in my life once a week. When our phone call takes place._

_And the it is Cassie, I feel sorry for her, and I hope she talks to Ric and then they together find out on what they are going to do.._

_One thing I must say is that, life really is __like a roller coaster, __one minute you are so happy that you could ever be, and the next you are sitting there crying._

I looked up and looked at the ocean, when I my thoughts where thinking about the summer. I had been right this was one of the summers I will never forget. One a good and a bad way I must say.

"Hi, do you know where I can find the Diner," a male's voice said from behind me.

"Yeah, just go up towards there and then you will see it," I said to the man, who looked like my age, maybe a year or two younger. But he had looks, even though I have a boyfriend I must confess that he was a hottie.

"Are you new here, I haven't seen you around before," I asked the man.

"Yeah I am new, I came her yesterday, by the way I am Mattthias, but you could just call me Matt," he said.

"I am Matilda, but call me Mattie, it was nice to meet you," I replied.

"Yeah you too, I'll probably see you around," Matt said.

"You will, it is a small town," I said as I walked off.

"Who was that, the guy you just talked too, he is like a total hottie" Belle said as we bumped into each other.

"So you said he was a hottie, that's funny I haven't noticed it. I just think it it something with your taste of guys" I replied back with sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, shut up Matilda Hunter," Belle said back.

"Seriously those biceps that he have, I just which that I was single right now. But the case is that I'm not, and he isn't my type. On the other hand, you. He so your type," I told her.

"He's a softy, and I Belle the black. Doesn't go after the soft guys I go after the dark hard guys," Belle said as she took up her dark red lipgloss and started to use it.

"Hey, I was serious, maybe if you just try for once to go after guys like him. You may be surprised, look at him he could be the one," I said.

"Yo M, your convincing skills are good. God hottie I hope you are ready for me," Belle said flirty as she walked away.

"Good luck," I shouted after her.

"Why and who did you shout good luck to?" Lucas asked as he walked over to me and slid one arm around my body.

"To Belle, there is a new guy in town, and he's a total hottie. Don't get jealous he's not my type, I just saw at the look," I said as I took Lucas hand and we started to walk back home.

"Oh ok, By the way, tonight you are going on a date with me," Lucas said as he turned around to look at my face.

"Yeah, sure I am," I said as I kissed Luc, the kiss lasted a little longer than planned.

"Break it you two, we are in a public place here," I heard Jacks voice said.

"Yeah sorry," I laughed back at him.

"Are you ready bro?" Jack asked Lucas.

"Yeah, let's go," Lucas, replied.

"Where are you guys going," I asked confused about the situation.

"We just have some things to do," Luc said

"Oh okey, see you tonight then," I said as I kissed him goodbye.

I started to walk home, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, well isn't it Matilda Hunter," he said.

"Can't you just leave me alone, I don't want you in my life," I said hars back. I had totally forgot about this in my life, I was so happy here in the bay so the memories from UNI hadn't been in my brain the entire summer. Whish I was gratefully for.

"How can you possibly think that I would forget what you did to me?" He said as he walked closer to me.


	8. These Thing I’ll Never Say

**Authors note: Sorry for my grammer and other mistakes in the story. I do not own the chracters seven does. I'll try to update in a few days time.**

**Authors note 2: My story isn't that good, but I would love to get some more rewives.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 These Thing I'll Never Say**

"How did you find me?" I asked him, afraid of what he was going to do with me.

"No one can hide from Chris," he said as Chris took he's hand over my mouth and dragged me over to his car.

I struggled to get free, but he was a man and I an woman, so he was definitely stronger than me.

When he had dragged me into his car, he took a tape over my moth and bound my hands and feet's and pushed me into the backseat.

When I tried to fight back he hit me in the face hard, and twisted my arm around. Before he went to the other side of the car and sat in the drivers seat. After an hour or so in the road, he pulled over and stopped the car. We walked for a while before we walked into a old house.

Lucas Pov 

"Matilda," I said as I stood outside our room and knocked on the door.

After a minute of knocking I walked inside and no one was their, that was strange I thought.

"Beth," I said as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah," Beth replied, "Have you seen Matilda?" I asked her.

"No, not since breakfast today, why, what's wrong? She asked back concern.

"I was suppose to take her out today, and she was going to meet me now," I told her, I'll just call her instead.

I picked up my self-phone and dialled her number, I just got to the voicemale.

"No answer," I said to Beth. "I'll call Cassie and Belle to ask if they know where she is," Beth said as she grabbed the phone.

Five minutes later we sat down at the kitchen table.

"That's strange, no one know where she is." I said.

"My baby girl is gone," Beth said.

"She's just probably some place having fun and lost track of time, we are going to find her," I said is a walked to the phone.

I called dad to tell him the news "Hi Lucas, have you guys find her," dad said.

"No we haven't, I think Beth needs you right now," I said as I saw Beth stand up. "All right, I'll be there as soon as possible," dad said as Beth walked out the door. "Where are you going," I shouted to Beth as I ran over to her.

"I am going to fin her," Beth said determined.

"Look there is her purse," Beth said as she ran over to where the purse was lying on the other side of the road.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left her by her self," I said.

"Chris," Beth said.

"Who is Chris?" I asked..

" He asked Matilda out on a date, when she was on Uni, but she said no. Then he hit her and said that she would pay for that. He tried many times to get back on her, but every time she got away from it. And then she moved back here, but he gave her a message before she moved here," Beth said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What was the message?" I asked concern.

"It was something like this: I will find you, and when I do you will pay for this. No one says no to a date with me," Beth said as she took up her phone.

Matilda Pov 

"Chris, pleas don't do anything you will regret," I said as he started to kick me.

"I will never regret this, and I will never forget what you did," Chris said as he kicked me even harder.

"I just said no to a date to you," I cried as bold started do come from my skin.

"You just didn't said no to a date, you humiliated me in front of the hole school," Chris said angry as he pushed me against the wall.

"How can I pissibly have humiliated you by that?" I asked him.

"Everybody know that I could get every girl that I want, but you ruined that reputation of me," he told as he hit me now.

"Help," I screamed, "Shut up," Chris said as he grabbed me and pushed me even harder in the wall.

Chris walked out, and said, "I am done her, and no one will ever find you, the great Matilda Hunter will die a painful and lonely death in a old house in the wood."

After a while I had enough strength to grab the door handle, but when I tried to stand up I couldn't do it. It hurt too much, I manage to open the door and all I could see outside was a old road and trees.

"Help," screamed before I was unconscious.

Lucas Pov 

I sat in the police car; it had been observed a man who had dragged a girl in his car and drove this way. "Where now?" Jack said, "That way," Peter said as he pointed to right. "Shit, it is a blind way," Peter said, while every minute counted.

Matilda's Pov 

"Help," I manage to get out after I woke up some minutes later, I tried to stand up, but I didn't have the strength. An hour later I had got on my feet and started to walk to get help. I couldn't see anybody, and it started to get dark so I lay down to get some sleep and strength.

When I woke up the next morning, I started to walk again, but my stomach wanted food so I didn't have any energy so I only got to walk a few minutes before everything went black. The next thing I remember was that I woke up and it was dark, it must have been at nighttime.

I was looking for some food, but I just found some fruits, then I fell asleep again. The next morning I was walking again, and then suddenly I saw a road I ran over to it and walked along it. That day it wasn't one car that passed by. And my hopes to be found became less for every minute that passed by. But I couldn't give up, not yet.

It had now passed a week and no one had found Matilda yet.

Lucas Pov 

"The search is finished," I heard Alf said, "No, you can't she is out there and she is alive, I can feel it," Beth screamed. "Beth, it has passed a week since she disappeared, the chances is very small for us to find her now," Alf told ger. "It is true," dad said. "No, it isn't," I shouted back at them, "Luc," dad shouted to me. "Don't," I replied, Then Beth's phone started to ring. "Yeah," Beth said.

"I'll be right there," she said before she hung up. "They think they have found the place where Matilda was hidden," Beth said as she walked out.

"But they haven't find Matilda?" I asked. "No they haven't but now they have a clue," Beth told us.

Matilda's Pov 

"Help," I screamed, I had fall down a clip when I was going to get some water.

I was so in pain that I couldn't move. "Help," I tried again, but no one came.

_Was I going to die out here alone,_ was my thoughts, before everything went black again for the third time in a week. "Are you okey," I heard a voice said before I opened my eyes, and saw two faces stare at me. "I can't move, it hurts too much," I said, "okey, we are going to call an ambulance," the woman said as the man got up and started to call.

"What's you name?" the woman asked, "Matilda Hunter," I replied before I passed out again. "Matilda," I heard my mum shout as I opened my eyes and saw that I was trilled down the corridor. "She's awake," the nurse said. "Lucas," was all I got out. "He and your mum and all the other's are all here," the nurse told us as she smiled back to me.

An hour later and I was on my way to a surgery for my arm.

"Matilda can you count to 10 for me?" the doctor said, " 1,2,3,4,5,6…" I manage to get out before I fell asleep.

"Oh my god, she's awake, get a doctor," I heard mum said as I opened my eyes. "It's okey I am here," Lucas said to me after Tony had rushed out of the room to get a doctor. "Lucas, mum" I almost whispered to them.


	9. Ready For Love

**Authors note: Sorry for my grammer and other mistakes in the story. I do not own the chracters seven does. I'll try to update in a few days time.**

**Chapter 10 Ready For Love**

**Matildas POV**

Later that night in Lucas and mine room.

"What was it you and Jack had planned for me the night I went missing?" I asked him as I turned around to face him. "Nah, it was nothing, just try to get some sleep now," he replied. "Lucas, I know that you are lying to me," I said in a serious tone while searching he's eyes for emotions. "Mattie, just forget about it, it was nothing," he said while he was starting to get annoyed. "Fine," I said whit an angry tone as I turned away from him. "Mattie, I didn't mean it like that," he said as he kissed the top of my head. I just ignored him and pretended that I was sleeping. After a while I couldn't hold me anymore. "Will you tell me what it was now then, pleas" I said. "I was going to propose to you that night," Lucas said simply.

When I heard the words that Lucas just had said I turned around and started to kiss him, after a while I broke the kiss and said, "I love you," he replied with an " I love you too." In that moment my life was perfect.

The next morning when I woke up Lucas wasn't there, so I got on some cloths and walked out in the living room. There I found mum making breakfast "Where's Lucas I asked mum. "Good morning sweetie, Lucas is out whit Jack and Tony hey had something they had to set up for tonight. I think Lucas is taking you out." Mum replied. When I hear that I just had too smile and mum notice it. "What are you smiling about," she asked me. "About my life, it is perfect at the moment," I replied. "Oh, that's good for you, you deserve it." She said as she went over to me and hugged me. "You know what Lucas is going to do tonight, don't you?" I asked her. "No, of course not," she replied fast and not so convinced tone. "Mum, you are a such a bad liar," I said back. "Okey since you already know what's going on I will say it, he asked me about permission to ask you to marry him," she said. When mum was finished to speak I head tears in my eyes "He is so sweet, he can except a yes from me tonight," I said as I hugged my mum once more. "I'm so happy for you two," mum said as she also started to cry. "You are not my baby girl anymore." Mum said as we continued to hug. After a couple of minutes Lucas and Tony's voice interrupted us "What's wrong whit you two," they both said looking at us. "Oh nothing, these are happy tears, Matilda is not my baby girl anymore." When mum said that we both laughed a little between the tears. "I think it is just a weak moment for the Hunter woman's," Tony said. "Hey, this isn't just a weak moment, this is a special emotional moment between my mum and I," I said as I sat down at the breakfast table. "Fine, but can we know why it was a such a special moment?" Lucas asked us. "It's a mother and daughter you don't want to now, "I replied as I smiled. "Okay, Matilda are you free tonight?" Lucas asked back. "Yeah I am," I told him, as mum smiled to me and another tear ran down on my mum's and mine cheek.

"Here we go again," Tony said as he looked at us. "Beth you haven't told her have you?" Lucas asked my mum. "No, I would never do that," mum replied. A smile just came to my face I was just so happy right now. "You know, don't you?" he asked me, "Yeah, but I figured it out on my own, mum has nothing to do with it" I told him as I got up and sat down at Lucas lap.

**Authors note 2: Now it is only one chapter left, the last chapter is like a chapter/epliolog and is very short.**


End file.
